sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Staticcat
Reply *I know to think it has been one year. Merry Christmas (if it applies to you). ElectroChao94 (talk) 07:42, December 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Have you seen the new Wikia mobile site. It's good ain't it. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Staticcat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 04:07, December 17, 2012 first of all, give me a reason to tell if i own racquett and gamerboy e.o and because i'm not jerk, of course i'll tell ya! no. i dont own them :| Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I own Racquett and User:Gamerboy123456 owns Gamerboy o.- Why do you want to know anyway? Pink-peril (talk) 16:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Ohz, I wanted to know. I'm nosy. Staticcat (talk) 02:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello ...are you new here? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Dur, yes. Staticcat (talk) 02:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well...it's nice to meet you. I'm Faw. Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I'm Static. Nice 2 meet U 2.Staticcat (talk) 02:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's nice to meet you. ^^ Ya know...I have a character named Static. He's a hedgehog. ^w^ Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Is that guy yours? I always wondered...Staticcat (talk) 00:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ...what cute thing? Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 05:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) that yerllow robot guy on ur profile Staticcat (talk) 15:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello, thank you for adding categories to my page "Rugal Paramount" I almost forgot I needed to do that, lol. I hope you liked my character, but next time, could you tell me if/when you do something like that? I'm not mad about it, it's just that I would have liked to be told that I forgot to add categories before it happened so I could fix it and get to meet you. Thank you for reading and sorry to bug you about this. Austin Bison (talk) 06:38, June 24, 2014 (UTC) request/ favor reply 04:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) SureI can draw your character. :) and you can draw any of my characters in return. YES! THANK YOU YOUR THE BEST ^-^ Staticcat (talk) 15:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) your request 04:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 (talk) well i hope you like it. :) sorry if i called the file by accident, after emily the hedgehog. but here it is. ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!! thank you!!! ITS AWESOMEStaticcat (talk) 22:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Did you want me to draw on of your characters Staticcat? Sovash-100 14:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC) you can if you want. I already drew thunder punch so ill post that later. Staticcat (talk) 16:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Wing if finnaly done! :) Sovash-100 00:51, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Unofficial Welcome Committee (UWC) I'm loving this, thanks for asking! My favorite thing about it would definitely have to be just reading what the people around this site have came up with. For instance, what character's they've made, the insane artwork that was put into it, and the stories behind them. The community here also seems very nice. Again, I love it! (Uwotm8) Thanks a lot! (Uwotm8) Livin' the newb life, I am. xD Thanks--again! ^_^ Uwotm8 (talk) 20:11, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sweet! I'm glad you like him. Of course, the page is nothing like what other people can manage to create on this site. As said before, I love reading those type of pages. It's inspiring in a way, you know? Again, I'm glad you like him! And I'll definitely be looking into requesting for pictures. I could use some, couldn't I? xD Thanks! Uwotm8 (talk) 20:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi back! Hi, congratulations about getting a graphics tablet, you should realy do digital art for your own characters first. Sounds cool. By the way have you tried paint.net it is a really cool peice of software, it is alot like photoshop but it is free and has tones of plugins, plus you can get better detail than in MSP. ElectroChao94 (talk) 12:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Excuse you? I was abusing my powers as an admin? Yet again, Static.. You're incorrect. I didn't abuse my power, every little bit of it was justified. So, no, I did not abuse my admin powers and anyone who tells you so is lying. Because I was only doing the right thing. Hello I see you have issues with another mod/admin of the wiki. Sorry if I was reading over your messages, I always do anyway. (considering im admin, i gotta know whats going on :P) By any chance you want to talk about it on chat some time. Or most likely on Deviantart using notes because I'm currently in Sydney so I cannot be sure if I can be active around your time :( Otherwise I will be more than happy to try and get another admin to contact you. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 10:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I think you completley misread my post. -_- Read it again. LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 22:13, June 23, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. It's not my decision, it's yours, and I respect that. c: Hello again Hi Static first of all thanks for the mention on your user page ( "Electrochao94 (even more awesomeness)" thanks your awesome too). But mainly I have a request, can i use Static in my new comic that follows the adventures of Electro Chao (me) , Static would be one of Electro's best friends in Mobius and helps him adjust to life on Mobius. thanks again for calling me awesome. ElectroChao94 (talk) 12:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Also I Just Noticed that we joined the Wiki on the same day. "Strange isn't it" ElectroChao94 (talk) 19:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks I will make sure to give you credit also if you have any ideas for what to do in a comic leave a message on my talk page. ElectroChao94 (talk) 06:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) reply from your question 22:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92 in response to your question. what do you have in mind? and i use a very low 1. px. or 2px. curve tool in SAI. and i liked the pic, it was very nice. :) Can Sam and Static be friends? ~ User: Sam237 UHH LOL Lol your fine static I've just been busy lately XD It's kewl It's kewl here's a pic of him http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicfanchara/images/e/e6/Clash_the_Hedgehog_gen.3.jpg THANKS ' -E.B Static can you make me a character template for my chara? - Maria1234567890 (talk) 18:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Both please - Maria1234567890 (talk) 18:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) pixeling of the art In answer to your question about the pixel art (drum roll) i use M S Paint, i did reply to you on Dash's page so you can see more details Thesupernintendokid (talk) 20:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ohai design tips, well sorta As in how to design the front page, background, logo, pretty much alot of the stuff on the wiki site? I can't tell you any good simple stuff sadly ^^; I'm not sure how I would be able to explain it to you in the easiest way a bit of coding would be needed for some things as for other things (like changing the bg) just requires a specific size. Im not sure if you already know what im talking about atm ^^; i can just tell you i had to do some research to atleast get an idea on how to design the wiki, the current state atm is more of a beta XD LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 23:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) it looks great XD, the front picture always gets me lol looking fabulous 8,D i also saw the iron.co stop motion, that gave me a good laugh for a while too XD (surprised i didnt see it earlier ono) if you ever need other help, please feel free to ask LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 02:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Now wait a minute Aren't you the founder of the wiki? Because I thought Founders cannot be banned ono But anyway Can you follow these steps (you and your brother need to do this on either yourself or if that doesnt work, on each other) 1. go to the user's profile 2. contributions tab 3. the bans / blocks should be just above your contributions list 4. click change ban 5. now there should be a unblock button or a change ban/block button, click on either of these 6. (if you chose the change ban button) change the settings on the time to none, and unblock button or change button is what else you need to press xD if none of these work, then its most likely a wiki issue itself LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 21:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Static I was wondering if I should make a page about the alternate demension and the people in it Tell me what you think. The reason I'm asking you is because your the only other one who has done the counterparts as well ~ Sam237 What do you think we should call the other dimension? I was thinking something like Nobius, Zobius or something like that. What do you think? ~ Sam237 Yes I know that Mobius is the planets name I just couldn't think of anything. Sure I can try to think of some names too ~ Sam237 I got an idea for the name of the other dimension thing. Why. It we just call the page the other dimension and call the planet Zobius? ~ Sam237 I think we'll just call it GF-2. I'll make the page soon ~ Sam237 I have made the GF-2 page tell me what you think and tell, me if there's anything I should change ~ Sam237 *Hi Static its Electro, if you remember I was making an Electro Chao comic, well I had an idea and would like your opinion on it. Also is it alright to use some of your other characters in it and could you ask Trailblazer if he would like to be in it. ElectroChao94 (talk) 17:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) *Its a simple idea SPOILER ALERT Electro has been chosen by Chaos to become an elemental chao and stop the war between the angel and dark chao and restore balance to Mobius. Hello Static wassup wassup wassup. Lets go and kill kishins c: (talk) 05:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Macca HI!!!!!! in answer to you question yes i did see the new nitro pic. Thesupernintendokid (talk) 23:20, August 14, 2013 (UTC) And you said that I have too many characters. Looks whos talking now? ): D (I'm not being serious) ~ Sam237 A New Wiki I just came on this wiki well back on because a little while back i created a account never offically came on until now so....i think we patch up this wiki or start a new one like you said im not to keen on starting a new one adding my pages and stuff i mean we have tons of roleplays going on still let me know what you think Dragonthorne (talk) 21:41, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I accept your request about being an admin in the new wiki. I look forward to it ~ Sam237 I'll accept your request too! --Sovash-100 (talk) 22:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Adding to the Answer About patching up the wiki we can get some more admins and moderators but keep the old ones because if we move how are we going to move the pages continuation on my blog Okay im In Static alright Static ill oblige link me the new wiki k? Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 14:14, August 26, 2013 (UTC) *I'm in as long as I will be an admin as long as I can affiliate it with my wiki.Link it when your ready.ElectroChao94 (talk) 18:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I removed some categories that were unneeded. I removed the 'Anti' category because you already had the 'Anti-Character' Category there. Nanotide (talk) 08:26, August 29, 2013 (UTC) character request Hey static can you draw ion for me thanks --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 03:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Neol's Drawing I read your comment on Neol's page and I would like a drawing of him. Could you also draw his Superform separately. Please and thank you. --Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 18:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I have finished your Maelstrom wallpaper request You asked Dash how he changed his username right? I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 03:24, September 19, 2013 (UTC) My username used to be SonsofChaos, before I joined this wikia. Of course I know it. Hold on I think I can find it on my other account page. I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 03:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) how to change name well um let me see you click on you profile pic at the topp right it should say help and then there will be an option that will say "how to change my username" click on that and the rest will tell you! THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 03:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Dash probably ninja'd me but oh well here it is. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username. that should help. I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 03:31, September 19, 2013 (UTC) sorry i did not mean to put this here so i'll delete it soon THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 01:06, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Guess What look whos there BTW i do want to know the dream woah, that is wierd its even more is you dont even know what i look like, so i cant really imagine what you think i look like oh yeah i forgot A request Hiya Staticcat, its'a me, Ultima, I just wanted to ask you a question, so basicly, I saw a picture of a snake like fan character on one of Sovash's pages, and it looked like it was made with a base. If it was made with a base, do you mind sending me a link to were I can get it? I would greatly appreciate it. Teamultimamobius (talk) 03:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) i have a character drawing request, can you make a character commuity pic, make sure you ask a admin first be for begining this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 23:42, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the link! Teamultimamobius (talk) 01:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC)UltimaTeamultimamobius (talk) 01:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) its okay, i know you have a crush on me huehuehue.. JK THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 01:24, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Your face is a trolling kittycat. Yeah at first I thought Dash was being creepy but then I realised that you actually told him to ask me. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:25, November 18, 2013 (UTC) FOR ALL WE KNOW, HE'S 80 YEARS OLD just kidding Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah he's probably not 80. I don't think an 80 year old man would make Sonic fan characters. You don't have to tell him your name if you don't want to. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hai! You can still do a Speed Man videogame thing! OOOOOHHHHH Okay now I feel stupid. But really, in the book I read, there was this disease thing and the initials were POS... Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 23:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC) It's okay Request Confirmation Sure. Just tell me who you want. FYI I can't do backgrounds or humans. Check his gallery. ...I guess? Also, did you like Maelstorm's picture? Well, unless it's really violent...but it can't be as bad as page 15 from Book 9 of Lippies V.3...you don't even want to know what that is.Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Is this on your Youtube account? Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Possible art trade Hey :3 at the moment I don't take requests, I'm just drawing characters for people as a practice... but I could do an art trade :3if that's okay with you, of course SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 05:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Haha, sure! :) I'll try and get it done as fast as I can SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 05:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's my part of the art trade :3 sorry if I got anything wrong SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 06:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ahh! :D your part of the art trade is so awesome! :3 i think you got everything perfectly thank you so much x3 I can't wait to see it when it's digital... y XDSigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree dont worry i'll be the bestest friend a friend could ever friend, and im not 80, if i was id probably be like "what the hack is this gizmo to the computer" btw im 13 (can we still be friends) THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 03:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC) well first of all i know almost what you look like, and second of all we know echother prtty well, so canc we just pu this problem aside and stay friends THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 21:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) hmmmmm....... ,':|........idk THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 20:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ok count me in i guess THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 20:11, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Just want to say Merry ChristmasElectroChao94 (talk) 15:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh it took me a while. My first pictures on my tablet are really bad when I look at them. I don't really remember how long but it gets easier when you get used to it ~ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Yeah lol ^^ I don't know, I felt like nothing was really happening there and it was pointless, also there are a lot of art theives so yeah...I still have my derp account though, B9MyTripBackToPage15. (talk) 20:08, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Well if you go over your username in the top right corner and click on preferences, you can change your signature, which I think you've already done anyway. Make sure the "wiki text" thing is checked and you can put in a picture like you do in source mode. So within the double square brackets (like this: (talk) 20:23, December 28, 2013 (UTC) No Worries You didn't steal it, you are trying to improve your art style with knowledge. My art style is base off many different pieces of others' art styles :3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 01:15, December 31, 2013 (UTC) About the infobox I took a quick look at your wiki (stalker much?), to be exact, Hexaman's page, and one thing I noticed is that the picture quite big. The problem here is that you put "291 x 240" at the imagewidth. You should put "240", instead: Wikia will automaticaly resize it to a picture which is 291 pixels in height. Secondly, you have to remove the squared brackets and "File:" from the image. In the end you will end up like this: I hope I helped you a bit with this - if you need any other help, like colouring your infobox, just ask ^u^ Oh, and also, you might want to protect your pages as well, in case a random troll shows up. And about your signature: you can fix the big picture problem by putting something like this (I can't find the filename of your picture, so I put potatoes instead): Also, you should put a link to your talkpage in your siggy, so people don't have problems with finding your talkpage and answering to any messages. Just a friendly reminder c: if you want to put the link in the picture, here you go: I Finished My Part of the Art Trade Hey Staticcat! I'm sorry my part of the art trade took so long; had some things to do. But I hope u like it :)! Oneheart 05:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) you hopelessly pathetic piece of shit. you'll do nothing with your life. this ain't pesterchum. (talk) 00:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) you know the answer. you were tempted to get a pesterchum. you were going to post a character named Dargott the parrot. you were planning to post the picture of Noekon that looked like baine's drawing style. and i cant upload a picture but you have a dog named Sarah. You brought Drama, and talk of suicide-relative into the chat, you had every right to be kicked Till' All Are One.. 07:18, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Stolen Art Hey, Static, that art you made? You used Lily's artwork, without her permission. I realise it was a joke, but ask before you make things like that. Jet i dont stalk people. and take that damn picture out of your signature. its fucking annoying. and im hurt by what you said. and "fairy god troll"? hardly. I"M YOU IN THE FUTURE!!! if you dont believe me, ill come back in a year. TnT this ain't pesterchum. (talk) 14:28, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Nyan! >cat. I'm a kitty cat. and I MEOW MEOW MEOW and I MEOW MEOW MEOW >"MY FACE IS A TROLLING KITTY CAT" So I made this thing for you. It's an animated gif, click it. Zy BG9K (talk) 11:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ... Oh, crap.. now I'm screwed XD Seriously though, I have a character but I haven't made a page about it because I haven't made it's backstory or anything yet. Have this instead. It's whipped up pretty quickly so excuse the crappiness of the pic. Zy BG9K (talk) 00:11, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok i won't tell ^_^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 21:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) My pic When will my pic be done? A.T. 18:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC) DASH-NAMES ARE-GREATGREATGREAT!!!!!@@!!!! I'-THINK WE'RE-ALL JUST-JEALOUS AY-YO I'M DO-ING GREAT-OOOOH! how about you heir of breath wait huuuuuuuh? SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 03:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree PORPOISE!!!!!11!!!!! SAGE OF SPACE NO PAGE OF SPACE NO KING OF KONG WHAT and I think you are terezi bcuz, you know, cANDY RED!!!! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 03:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree wwell stat maybe its because you're SO FABULOUS just like TEREZI glub glub? SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Ay, itsa me And I got some tablet doodle of your character. In my style. Hope you like :) Zy BG9K (talk) 15:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I mean I dunno... It seems as though it would suit you rather well but I'm probably really wrong SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 14:57, February 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree LOL that quiz is fab it says I'm a maid of void mhmmmmmm yeah suuuuUUUURE SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 07:27, February 8, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh my gog that pun oh my ''GOG that PUN that was really bad lOL XD and woWZA THAT TEST IS LONG!!!!! I'll take it... I'm gonna need some food to keep me awake tho >:o)SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 20:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH MY GOSH "PROSPITABLE"? THAT'S GORGEOUS WOWOWOWOWOWOW and i now deem you my new uncle *gets my ARM cut off with LIGHTSABER* ahhhh- SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 23:33, February 8, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh oh oh how wonderful okay then, not uncle ''IT CAN PROSPIT'' SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 02:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree FOOL ~!!!!!!!! i am ERIDAN wwhy do you ASK? is it NOT OBVIOUS enough??????????? candy red ''buckets SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree'' wwhy can't i be BOTH? and WOW YOU JUST EXPLAINED ME PERFECTLY *slow clap* WHEWWWWWWW and LOL MOE-MOE BAKA CHAN! It's not really a thing; it's poking fun at the people that put random japanese words after everyone's name, sentences, etc. and they use it to describe cute kawaii sugoi things and stuff For example: Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:15, February 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree NO STATIC NO STATIC-CHAN-KAWAII-DESU-BAKAKAKA-MOEMOE I'VE ENDURED THE TRAUMA THAT ENSUED WHEN I PLAYED THAT GAME ALREADY I'M NOT PLAYING IT AGAIN #NOWAYJOSEARTICHOKAY SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree That sly smile ;0; makes me scared asdhdufksoan Honestly I kind of just quit immediately? As soon as it started I was freaked the frickle out... Atmospheres in games like that make me run and hide in a corner AKDKNDKKSMDDOWPNEIF SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 14:44, February 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Thank you Static. i just googled that, not knowing what it was yet and i am thoroughly scarred for life HOPE YER HAPPY SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 00:50, February 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree STATIC YOU LIL- I'm only kidding, really! XD don't make fan art for me please; you've already done so much How about I make you fan art? ;3 SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 15:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Wait are you saying that the creepy Sonic on my profile isn't Sonic or isn't snorty? (talk) 00:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I didn't really mean to make it look that creepy, I don't really know what happened and I just went with it... (talk) 00:32, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh...yeah that's because I was sort of drawing him a different-ish style, and the Sonic Boom version, and it's creepy, so it just looks messed-up (talk) 00:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) TAVROS!!!!! HIS FACE IS BOOTIFUL!!!! Although i am quite particular to eri-DAAAAAAANG and NO STATIC NO FISH PUNS PL0X SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 01:15, February 13, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh my gog late replies are gr oss and STATIC YER KILLIN MEH WITH THESE DANG FISH PUNS I'M G0NN4 7RY 70 7UN4 Y0U 0U7 yours are funnier tbh SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 05:36, February 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree because I replied to you late and I don't like doing that to people ththththththth tbh means to be honest and uhhh e-hat is an electronic hat yup. that's totally what it is. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 18:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I past this code into source mode: There is the title thing there, so you should be able to put the title in, if that's what you meant. (talk) 23:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC) No you just have to go into the edit mode and in the top right corner where it has the source/visual thing go to source, and then paste it there. (talk) 23:08, February 16, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, and it's okay. (talk) 23:11, February 16, 2014 (UTC) CONTAINER MIGHT BE FULL OF A BLACK HOLE THAT SUCKS EVERYONE INTO A BRAND NEW UNIVERSE?!?!?!?!!? like like badoom they are in 4 n3w w0rld i dunno... what were you thinking? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:42, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree it says "I luv u bay bee lets get murruh'd and run away to get her in teh sunset" LOL no. uh... it could be about theta warning sigma to watch out for xxxxxx or someone who might want to make her disappear or somefin. and that gives destiny a clue for who to talk to??? I dunno. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:52, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree you welcome guuuuurl A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree daimyo????? which character is a daimyo? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:14, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree hmmmmm.. if he's a human it might be weird if he ain;t human STICK HIM IN DEREEEEEE A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree i don't even know what this dood looks like but I ALREADY LOVE HIM DAIMYO DAIMYO DAIMYO A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:25, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree HIS NAME IS BOOTIFUL i like it a lot, really :3 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:53, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree i can color it for you ye ye ye eye eeyeyee and where is it? I checked the wiki but I didn't see it. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 20:59, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree No, I wouldn't leave a blank message. That's odd... AND THAT SYMBOL THO I like it! Is that what you wanted me to color? If so could you tell me the colors you want it to be? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 21:40, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree URGHRUGHRUGHRUGHRUGHRUGH okay I'll try and think of something something A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 21:47, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH MY GOSH YOUR ICON FLASHED TO LOOK LIKE A RED ROOT AHHHH here's all i could think of and can you espace the PROWER?? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 21:55, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree DRINK THAT PINK LIQUID OUT THE MARTINI GLASS GUUUURL SLURP SLURP SLURRRRRP derishous! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 21:59, February 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree holy frickle that boi looks scary! :O I'll color it when I can~ and no I haven't :I I've heard so much about it though. is it about people who are sick and in love or something? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 01:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH MY GOD LOL BEST VERSION OF TAG I'VE EVER HEARD YOUR FRIENDS ARE AMAZING MY WORLD-DOMINATION PLANS ARE WORKING I mean what (talk) 05:21, February 19, 2014 (UTC) It does? I don't know it might I made it a while ago The Paws one I had made at the time looked like this: (talk) 23:57, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Is this ok? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree glad u liek it static-sama oh my gog I'm doing that again huh A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'm not sure what it means... But it's jApanese for something. Don't worry it's not anything mean ~SA3 Doing the whole adding the Japanese things to the end of names Like kawaii chan san sama senpai desu sugoi I do that for fun XD ~SA3 urghrughrughrughrughurhgugh it really depends. i have a love affair with sour candies but other stuff is gr oss like CARAMEL GR OSSSSS so I guess 75??? or 67 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree HOLY SWEET JESUS THAT IS FREAKING BEAUTIFUL seriously Static you're too nice wth?!??!?!??!?!?!? I need to finish that thing I was making for you I don't deserve this generosity from you srsly ASHKRJDKSMLWEoh, and, CANDDD DDDDDDYYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYDYYDYAAAA A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree hhh I'm sorry! my geezer self shoul've known :O and yes I do need to make you something static teh kitty kat is so bootiful and I must draw her shooting l4zers and killing EVERY1 i mean wait huh what???? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DA-D-D-A-D-A-D-A-D-A-DA--D---A-D-D-D-D-D-D-D guilt trippin??? i dont need guilt trippin', i would've still done it for you o-o A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh ohoh that's '''GR8 GR8 GR8 and are you suuuuuuure you didn't mean sigmature are you so positive '' A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:23, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree sigma's actually quite fishy that made no sense but there's fish in front of me and YUMMMMMMMMM and poor karkat he has the most unfortunate of symbols yet it fits him so... interestingly A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:29, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH MY GOSH THE FREAKING SONIC-EUQUIS PICTURE THO BOOTYFUL ON SEW MANATEE LEVELS A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 08:12, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree wowowowwowowowoww your icon is so corgi-ous A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 19:22, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ohmy gosh it took me five minutes to get the joke woo woo woo wow AND YOUR ICON IS SO CONFLICTED IT DOESN'T KNOW WHO IT WANTS TO BE ANYMOAR A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 20:02, February 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree MEOW MEOW H0NK H0000NK and aonetwothreeDOOFENSHMIRTZEVILINCORPORATEEEEEEEEED ''afterhours A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree what is ''gamzee w/o cussing tho :O) i just love the bIG NOSES A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 06:14, February 24, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh my sweet gog rlly?? #yes #plox #doitsoicanwitnessyourflashskills A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 22:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Your character is open for the comic. Which character do you want? You could choose only 1. ~~Skinwalker111~~ I was just saying that you can join, there wouldn't be any trouble at all. ~~Skinwalker111~~ OH WOWIE-ZOWIE I can't wait yo :3 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 01:53, February 25, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Gift :3 I kinda messed up a bit Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) STATIC HOW DID YOU DO THAT??? It looks awesome11!!! I just played it three times, but after the first time instead of going up for the jump I went down... OH WELL. XD That was still pretty rad. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:13, March 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree you can learn to code???? wowie I should sign up or something A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 22:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh my wowie that's actually really cool There's a guide??? Is it like a paying thing to use it? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 15:22, March 3, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree WOAH WOULD YOU???? static you're too nice :O A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:49, March 3, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ;O; You poor babbY!!!1111!11!!! that sounds like it hurt ;A; and you're in track??? LOL that makes me realize how sorry I am. are you ok now/? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 00:49, March 4, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree :O GASP! THAT FAKE HEDGEHOG GAMZEE! I won't go on that pesterchum yo yo yyo oyy and I think it's matesprit OH I GET IT SILLY STATIC and fly pupa flyyyy A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:03, March 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree aww thanks. :) Thesupernintendokid (talk) 23:35, March 5, 2014 (UTC) yeah shift is a little wierd (and also he asks me so many questions ex. "what do you think of static? do you like r34". i actually dont know if he knows your name or not? hmmm i'll ask him sometime. Thesupernintendokid (talk) 03:24, March 7, 2014 (UTC) well i asked him and yeah he knows your name..... and as for r34, you dont want to know. Thesupernintendokid (talk) 05:43, March 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL TAVROS THO AND NEPETA THO "So intense! :O" Vriska "LOOK AT DAT RAINBOW!!" Terezi: *pap* A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 19:48, March 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree NO DUDE IT'S BEAN LIKE 7EVER1!111!1!1!! and I dunno it's been oka(y) I guess. how about yo(u) AND SURE I LOVE MAKING ALBUMS I'LL BE THE NICKI MINAJ BACKUP SINGER BOOM BADOOM BOOM BOOM BADOOM BOOM BUH (he got dat super bASs) A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 20:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh cool! i'm not sure what you mean by album; do you mean I have to um sing??? ;A; A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 20:56, March 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh thhhhank the thhhhhneeds. Ok I can help with ideas yer :3 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree WOWIEEE STATIC that looks fab are they gonna be like random songs? or are they from a fandom? #annoyingquestions,sorry!!1!!11! #shoosh #pap #PAPERZ A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 01:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree DAT SOUNDS BOOTIFUL now we need LIE-RICS yknow A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OOOOOH I see. By the way... you're signature is- umm... I just hope that isn't from experience.... ;O; A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh no... I actually think I know what you're referencing... AND I'M SORRY THIS IS LIKE REALLY RANDOM BUT I WANT VRISKA'S HORNS LIKE- PLOX??? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 14:41, March 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree NOOO my mumu didn't go to hs with your mom... I think..? LOL TAVROS AND ERIDAN ARE NOTHING A LIKE blake is dave's original brother doughnut steal A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 01:06, March 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree AND THE MYSTICAL SEA BEAR, YYO BLAKERIROS??????/////?/1/Q/ YEA-YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A LEGO FUSION OF HOMESTUCK AND.... THAT ONE GUY WUNDERBAR A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree wwait are you evven SERIOUS i'm going to LOOK for that ORCHESTA VERSION AHHH A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:20, March 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I KIND OF CRIED THAT DDUDE ON THE PIANO THOUGH ALSO ''Hey Johnny! Play that one about falling down the stairs1111!11!!!! ''A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree LOL not actually crying of sadness. Crying because it was BEAUTIFUL AND WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW- YES! YOu should. Just give that photoshopped picture to your friend instead of the one he wanted. His reaction will be pure gold. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ?!?!?!?! Did you say "magazine project?" Uhh okay sure, but I'm not that great in 68k assembly (the programming language in Genesis games) and I'm not that awesome in animations, but I'll answer most of them anyway. Besides, I'm gonna have an exam soon so I don't have any time on the computer (I'm using my tablet instead) Kind of flattered actually Zy BG9K (talk) 06:55, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Alright... 1. Yes. I'm gonna mention 2 now. But there could be more. One is a sprite movie of one of the RPs on this site. The other is a compilation of animated versions of Sam's cartoon comics. It's like Sonic Shorts.. only it's Cartoon comics. Just gotta have enough motivation and skill to do them though. 2. Oh, yeah. Sam's fan game (Sam the Rabbit: Zugon's Revenge, see Sam's and mine's talk pages) I think the zones are about 25% done. I only got the first zone and a little bit of the ice zone done. Most of the progress lately is the cut scenes, music, visuals, extra features, code revisions etc. but not the zones. :( Okay. Sorry if it doesn't really make sense, but I wrote this in a hurry. For some reason. Also, MCLP page plz, just so I get to see the whole thing. I could correct some things in there. Hope this helped :) Zy BG9K (talk) 04:44, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hey Stat, you done with the magazine project thingy yet? (Also, Classic Nitro.) Zy BG9K (talk) 09:50, March 28, 2014 (UTC) PesterChum? Is that a thing now? Well,if it is post it on the Random Links page, plz SpyroBiel (talk) 00:26, March 14, 2014 (UTC) What's your Chum Handle? I'm artisanInsomniac. SpyroBiel (talk) 14:08, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ERMAHGURSH GUUURL It has been like HECKSA TIME I've been fiiiiine what cha dooiiiiin BY THE WAY, THAT SONG SPEAKS TO ME ON AN EMOTIONAL LEVEL. "Bluuuuuuh" "Bluuuuuuuh" "BLUUUUUUH" A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:14, March 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH MY- yes, for you see, BLUH OBVIOUSLY MEANS "A BUDDY" Perhaps the meant bruh''.... either way that is COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLEEEEEE!!!1!!!! and ermahGURSH DAIMYO I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT BABBY IN A LONGY TIMEY-WIMEY A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 01:05, March 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh my gosh THAT PICTURE BEAUTIFUL ESPECIALLY THE DAIMYO MOUTH ON CREEPY SIGMA WOWOWOWOWWOWWWOWOWOWWOOW A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:10, March 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree it ate the paper??? IT ATE THE PAPER???????? OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOO- QUICK! PUNCH IT AND MAKE IT "throw up" THE PAPER!!! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:38, March 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree WHO IS THAR!?1/!/1/??!! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:18, March 19, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree (thanky) OH KANAYA WHO A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree HYERK HYERK HYERK HYERK and I would say, "KARKAT WHY ARE YOUR HORNS LIKE CANDY CORN DO THEY TASTE LIKE CANDY CORN? IF THAT IS THE CASE, MAY I EAT THEM" A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:43, March 19, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH GEEZ REALLY!?!/1/1?!!?!//1 AHHHHHH THAT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME- A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:01, March 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree It's okay, bro. Also, why's you have to delete it? I found a thing SpyroBiel (talk) 18:53, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Kit, Kat and Coco <-- (my first pet) also now you know what i sound like (the one that played mega man) Thesupernintendokid (talk) 05:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm drawing a picture with Static in it, do you mind? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Thx, it may take a while Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) I have finished! It took a lot less time then I thought but it didn't turn out as planned cause I messed up a couple of times. That doesn't matter though, it's Sonic and the Black Knight it you didn't notice Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Thank you : ) I got an app for editing pictures for free that's pretty cool. And really animation! That's awesome :D good luck Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Hi Static plz go on Google+ to talk to me and Dash. ShiftLock (talk) 18:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC)ShiftLock OBSERVE, THE UPSILON IN HIS NATURAL HABITAT! Wow, that gif is amazing. Like, seriously. He hasn't looked better in years! And look at dem moves HE GETS ALL THA LADIES that is so going on his page like UM A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:19, April 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree eyyyy m8 KAT and I were wondering if you knew where the background of the Upsilon gif you made came from? It looks so familiar... oh and I KEEP SAYING FRUITY RUMPUS NOW IT'S HILARIOUS BECAUSE PEOPLE HAVE NO CLUE WTH I'M TALKING ABOUT AND THE LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY WHEN I SAY IT A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 19:37, April 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I actually had tons of meteors. I'm still cleaning up some of the scorching space rock that's in my house's roof... SO YEAH, THIS 413 WAS PRETTY RAD1111!!!! and LOL wait do you mean jake english? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:13, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH okay HOW DID I MISS THAT ONE Gosh I'm awful with jokes. It takes me eons to just get them D: I was not joking about the meteors. THEY ARE LEGITIMATELY DESTROYING MY HOUSE AS WE SPEAK I MEAN OH OHHH and that mink is actually really adorable LOOK AT ITS WITTLE FACE! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:32, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Nope But I should like pirate a copy of it because like... RRRRR AND THAT'S AN OTTER??? OOOOOH NO WONDER I COULDN'T FIND IT BEFORE! still cute tho~~!211!!!>!,!>!DO YA A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:27, April 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Apparently I'm the Sylph of Breath. Odd, as I fancied myself to be a Knight of Rage. What did you get? =) (talk) 01:23, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I'M LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU SEEM JUST REALLY DISTURBED and yes gamzee's face is #truebeauty #gamzeetwerkinglikemiley #wth A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 22:59, April 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Maid of Time... So you're secretly Aradia? Also, in regards to my 413, no I did not get meteors. Flash floods and inch-thick bolts of lightning, on the otherhand... (talk) 01:23, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I THOUGHT IT WAS REAL AT FIRST THAT LONG INTRODUCTION FOOLED ME UGHHGHGHGHGHYUHHGHGUGUGGUGHGH SCREECHES! by the way, I'm propbably late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYEYYYAYEAYAYAYEEYAYEYAYAYAYEEEE A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:38, April 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Well, you done goofed. (talk) 10:17, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Huh? What're you talkin' about? (talk) 23:30, April 18, 2014 (UTC) WTH, Static?! (talk) 01:52, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, as payback for the Lord English spam... LUK AT MAH FANTRULLZ (talk) 14:24, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Gee, thanks! If you want I can send you the Sprite Sheet I use.=) And yes, I like the word TRULLZ, too. :3 Hmm. I can't see it right now. =/ I'll look at it when I get home. And...I don't know what to say about that. (talk) 14:20, April 23, 2014 (UTC) DUDE SPOILERS I HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT FAR YET (talk) 14:21, April 24, 2014 (UTC) OKAY THAT PICTURE??? THAT PICTURE RIGHT THERE??? IT NEEDS TO GET THE FOOP OUT OF HERE??? a BABBY KARKAT IS A REAL CREEP LOL OKAY. (talk) 22:15, April 28, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree oh what THE HECK FAT THETA AND CREEPY PAWS??? I LEGITIMATELY HAVE NO CLUE AND THEN THETAS LIKE "I have sigmas heart!" YET HIS FACE HAS A BLANK EXPRESSIOB AND SIGMA IS... WOWZERS !!!! FAB ARTSU LOL OKAY. (talk) 22:26, April 28, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ~~Coolhedghogguy~~ UM... WHEN WILL MY CHARACTER BE READY??? Paybck for the Lord English spam (talk) 13:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) H3LP ST4T1C H3LP 1M 4T TH3 3ND T3R3Z1 NO MY B4B S3ND H3LP 4N 1NCR3D1BLY D3SPR4T3 (talk) 22:56, April 29, 2014 (UTC) TEREZI WENT CLOWN HUNTING ND IT ALL WENT HORRIBLY WRONG I'M GETTING REALLY EMOTIONAL STUPID GAMZEE AND YOUR STUPID SOBER RAGE AND YOUR STUPID CODPEICE AXHTCNX5CYXNET4X5UY5XNRENTU6NFTD5UNXCXRBXDUY5YBNT (talk) 01:01, April 30, 2014 (UTC) OMIGOSH I'S SUCH A HYPOCRITE (talk) 01:25, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing Thesupernintendokid (talk) 03:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Fake screenshot Well, to answer your question, I've followed some tutorials on dA. Here's some of the ones I've used- http://bechnokid.deviantart.com/art/Anime-Screenshot-Tutorial-185292428 http://gerona-queen.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-Background-Tutorial-Sky-351476664 (for the background) Samantha the Hedgehog ;) (talk) 15:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) STATIC https://join.me/909-278-760 I"M STREAMIN FOODFIGHT! IN A FEW MINUTES (talk) 23:45, May 2, 2014 (UTC) HAAAIIYYEEEEEEEEEEH STTAAAHHHHHHTEEEEK I haven't spoken to you in ages. How are YA BTW why were you banned from chat? WHY?! WAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!1!!111!!!1!!!1!1!1!!1!1!1!1!1!1!!1!!!1!1!1!11111!!!!!! BEWARE THE DARKNESS OF CHEESE!!! (talk) 21:32, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Wait- you asked Iron to ban you from chat? *facepalm* XD WTF did you do that? Anywazzacks, I have an RP going on right now. Wanna join? *insert smiley face here* BTW '''Have you seen my cheese pic XD BEWARE THE DARKNESS OF CHEESE!!! (talk) 11:10, May 5, 2014 (UTC) so...to prevent your brother from going on chat, you banned yourself? Makes sense.... TEH SHEAZ PIK ESS ANN MAH YOUZAR PAEJ 8D (If you can figure out what the fuck that says I'll draw static for you XD) ''BEWARE THE DARKNESS OF CHEESE!!! (talk) 15:57, May 5, 2014 (UTC)'' It said "the cheese pic is on my user page" wutever you were close enough XD I'll draw Static anywazzacks (I love that word) Digital or…not digital XD BEWARE THE DARKNESS OF CHEESE!!! (talk) 21:06, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Yea you drew Kio fer me a while back BEWARE THE DARKNESS OF CHEESE!!! (talk) 15:45, May 7, 2014 (UTC) (but sseriously digital or non digital? (non reccommended) Thx :D I'll start as soon as I can. BEWARE THE DARKNESS OF CHEESE!!! (talk) 17:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC) FINALLY got that done BEWARE THE DARKNESS OF CHEESE!!! (talk) 12:53, May 10, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAAH I KNOW! I know absolutely zero Japanese whatsoever OTHER THAN DESU SAMA SENPAI SUGOI CHANI am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:03, May 15, 2014 (UTC)`~` <33 I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:03, May 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH MAN IT GOE DEEPER THAN WE THOUHT (talk) 12:57, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Eh, nothing much. Finnished the school year last Thursday and I've just been derping around ever since. What about you? (talk) 03:43, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Good for you. My summer started last Thursday. I've not really been doing much lately. I've spent all of my time either here, YouTube, Tumblr, or playing either Little BIG Planet 2 or Skullgirls. What've you been up to? (talk) 19:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey static! I made a new character! Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 13:20, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I added a few pages, but I'm having trouble with the Info Boxes =/ (talk) 02:11, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I have Anime Studio, but I usually use FireAlpaca to draw the pictures. I've never used Flash but from what I've heard it's a good program. Actually I was thinking of Flash when I wanted an animating program but I got Anime Studio, but whatever at least I can animate now. ''MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, A CHICKEN, AND A BAG OF CHIPS!1!!1!!!!'' You drew Paws?! Wow I'm excited to see it! :D :DDD (talk) 18:06, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much Static! :D I think you would've made a great admin! I hope another nomination thing comes up so I can NOMINATE THE HECK OUT OF YOU :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine once you get the hang of it. There are a lot of tutorials and stuff that come with it (and some premade characters for practice) so, yeah. And yeah you can ask me questions, I'm fine with that :) :))) (talk) 18:18, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I've never used Creatoon but yeah it shouldn't be too hard once you get the hang of it. OKAY I CAN DO THAT ;) ;)))0)) god "Mr. Kniro" (talk) 18:27, June 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL what?! What app was that? Was it a Japanese app or something? YES I AM SIGMA, SENIOR. I have a child who is Sigma, Junior. JUNIOR SENIOR! Also, sama can be used as an abbreviation like Mrs. or Mr., but it can be used as an example, so that makes sense if it came out as such as static. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:28, June 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL I love making weird looking people on the Wii. Made this one guy with huge eyes and it almost looked like he had a unibrow, I named him "1DFanboii" and also the Grumps and their snort Wii people XD pig pig kawaii-chan~! <33 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:46, June 18, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD LOL did you play it outside in the parking lot? Oh, cool! Now you can make animations too! If you have any questions feel free to ask me, I'll be glad to help :) (talk) 22:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL OH GOD, THAT'S EVEN BETTER! (talk) 22:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC) oh yeah i forgot to tell you that shift told me hat you look like and to be honest i dont really care so yeah Thesupernintendokid (talk) 22:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sure why not Thesupernintendokid (talk) 23:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL that is pretty beautiful <33333 he's like STARING INTO YOUR SOUL AS HE'S BOBBIN' AND WEAVIN' wait wh ''"Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips."'' - '''(talk) 18:04, June 19, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST WATCH that was pretty FANTASTO "If you take a chicken, put it in a shell..." TWINKLE TWINKLE BURRITO!1!!1!!!!!! and Barbie <3 <33333333 Oh yeah I was actually going to subscribe to you earlier but I never got around to it, I subscribed now though "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:24, June 22, 2014 (UTC) The very first one (the mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips thing) is the sound file that came with Anime Studio...the rest are my voice, except for Upsilon and Meiwakuna Baka I changed the pitch. The very last thing where it says "it's snowing like a momma outside" is from Stupid Christmas Song, which I used my computer's built-in text-to-speech thing and made it sound really creepy with Garage Band... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeahhh...I found it in the tutorial stuff (so you should have the file too) and I thought it was really weird, so I decided to make a messed-up video about it... Wait you made a song for the little lamb thing? SOUNDS DELECTABLE "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:56, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great! I'll definitely watch them when you post them. :) :))))))) "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:05, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I subbed ;D I hope it worked though... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:15, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay! I'll watch it when you upload it "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 00:18, June 23, 2014 (UTC) That's pretty good for one of your first animations! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 03:01, June 24, 2014 (UTC) yay! that's awesome :D GOOD JOB STATIC! :) :)))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:46, June 25, 2014 (UTC) REPLYING!!!11111!! XD Thank you ^^ I'm glad you liked my character Rugal (unless that was sarcasm, lol) and I'd be honored if you drew one of my OCs, just send a link so I can see it if you chose to do so. Austin Bison (talk) 01:59, June 25, 2014 (UTC) thank you so much ^^ out of curiosity, which character of mine is your favorite? Austin Bison (talk) 21:11, June 25, 2014 (UTC) you don't have to go overboard, just pick one that you like ^^ Austin Bison (talk) 21:11, June 25, 2014 (UTC) That dream sounds pretty amazing...also a Cow Cream commercial? SOUNDS DELECTABLE take a chicken and put it in the shell '' "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 04:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC)'' yeppers >X,X.,x> >X<,<>X,>X LOL "in a girl voice" best commercial it will definitely make me want to buy cow cream!1!! MADE FROM WHOLE CRUSHED COWS "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 20:45, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Wow, that is a pretty interesting dream...LOL Ivy is the teacher. ALSO A BARREL OF CANNED CORN. also Kniro and Tito came out of me? that's weird...and I'm sorry I didn't high-five you :( :((( YOU WERE THE ONE LOOKING FOR ME THE WHOLE TIME TOO, SNORT Really? That's delectable! If Eddy's name was Kniro...then...OH "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 21:08, June 27, 2014 (UTC) The people there must have been delighted`~` "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) CxssxdsDXDXDXDxdXDX ^______^ "WE MUST NOT GIVE IN TO THE NASTY" "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 04:37, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, didn't you say you wanted to be in a livestream? Well, here you go (If you can get it to work xD) https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gwar6wwfxbtosieyr4vx42eln4a?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Haidenisa (talk) 01:30, July 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Hey Static....' Thx Static. I'll still be around for a while and Thx for trying to make a tribute video. Ur a good friend and I'm glad ur one of my first ones on the wiki. I'll leave T.P's page because he's my symbol for being here. --Sovash100 (let blue fire rain from the heavens) (talk) 22:17, July 2, 2014 (UTC) It's all my conversations with Sigma, mostly ;) ;)))) "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:32, July 2, 2014 (UTC) WE BASICALLY ARE!1!!11O1NEO!N!NO!ON!ON!NO!ON!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 22:46, July 2, 2014 (UTC) wait you mean like I'll put something from it in Lippies? You can show it to me if you want, I'll promise to not make any references to it in Lippies (if that's what you meant) "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:53, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Don't worry I wouldn't use someone else's idea like that! That would be like ripping you off... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 01:03, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay! Sounds cool, I look forward to seeing it :) "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 01:28, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Aw I love the character's designs they're cute! I'm guessing you're starting to make original characters too? (They look a bit different from regular Sonic designs, which I quite like) Also THE BONE IN STONE sorry it's a thing from a really weird Pound Puppies movie that it made me think of for some reason ^__________________^""""""""""""""""""" I look forward to seeing more though! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 20:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) As long as they don't do Lippies V.3 stuff all is good ^______________________________^ "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 01:46, July 6, 2014 (UTC) nope, I have not. What is it? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:57, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh really he made that?! Well then, I must see it now... I've watched a bit Ponyo and Arietty, and I saw the one with Totoro. :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:19, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Miyazaki is a total genius, definitely. The writing was so well done, and that animation style... it's so unique and pretty. I loved watching those movies when I was younger... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) The Wind Rises was his last? Aw... Did he say it was gonna be his last? If so, then that's really sad... even though I haven't watched many of his movies the ones I did watch were always amazing. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:08, July 7, 2014 (UTC)